You belong with me
by khionegoddessofsnow
Summary: Daphne and Musterseed are madly in love and nothing can stop them. BUT a evil force led by the leader of the Scarlet hand (Mirror) dosen't want these powerful everafters Married. Rated m for strong language and possible Lemon
1. You belong with me

I do not own Hunger games or NCIS. 

...Chapter 1...

**Zivas pov:  
**

My hands were shaking as I slipped into my shabby dress, Death that is what I was dressing up for. Death. That was the only reason why the whole district would be lining up in time square. District 12 is the least popular district to the capitol and this year is Quarter quell and three girls and two boys would be chosen to go to the hunger games. Me and my best friends, Katniss and Gale look at each other, this will probally be the year that we go in, but for our siblings, Rory, Tali, and Prim it will be less likely, there names have only been put in once my name has been in 78, Gale 68, and Katniss 100. As I put up my hair I wonder what the capitol thinks when the person they vote to die,wins. The winner has to be from 12 this year because many of us are starving and , Katniss,Gale, And I hunt But we do not get that much. We met each other in the woods when they got caught in my nets. Gale has nicknamed Katniss Catnip and me Daggers because Katniss whispered when she said her name and I'm Trained with daggers since I was 2. I'm as dangerous as a pack of Wolves and mutts combined, Katniss never misses with her bow and Gale is supreme with Javelins. Together we are unbeatable.

**Gales pov:**

I watch Ziva Climb into her dress, She is has long silky black hair, white skin,and chestnut colored eyes. She is under confident but very brave. As I recall I met her and Katniss in the woods,I was spying on them after Ziva found my traps and set them of by lightly touching them with her foot and jumping away. Then I stupidly made Katniss think I was a deer with camo. Ziva saw this and began silently stalking us in a tree while we got caught up in one of Zivas traps. I asked Katniss what her name was and she flushed red with embarrassment and whispered in such a low voice "My name is...Katniss." I thought she said Catnip so I decided that was her nickname. Katniss is tall And beautiful like Ziva but her hair stops half way down her back and is dirty brown. Her eyes are dark grey. Usually she is very intimidating but when she is embarrassed her tanned face turns dark red and she blabbers on and on about what ever is happening in Seam. The reading of the card is today and I'm wanting to see which four people are going to the hunger games.

I have never feared the games And I never will.

**Katniss pov:**

I use to think I was the only one doing illegal things, That I was the only one that could use a weapon, That I was the only one with snares and hunting supplies, Well now I know I am not. Gale and Ziva, were also in on it and I did not know until I was introduced to one of Zivas snares with now we are best friends and trust each other on almost every thing. I use to wish the games would disappear but now there is no use because they will be there in my whole life,my childerns lives,and my grand children.

This is why we stick with each other,to help each other through.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Reaping Tony's Pov:  
**

Effie trinket walks up on the dusty rotten stage and Pipes  
"Welcome, Welcome to the 100Th annual hunger games reaping!"

"now We have a video Brought to you all the way from the capitol!"

(Male Voice) " War terrible war Millions lost Millions Killed Now we are all terribly wounded, The mothers, Searching for the child they will never see smileing Children Looking for the Father that was burnt to nothingless. But we have a new hope, The sun Bathes us in warmth and we rebuild our home, The capitol! It Stands strong and we have THe districts to resemble the lost soliders. Every year we will be reminded of our loss by the hunger games ." (Effie) "Now dont you just Love that video?" (silence) "Well lets get to the Reaping" " ladies first (picks three cards) Taliea David,Ellie Bishop, and Prim Everdeen" Kattniss and Ziva look at each other and scream, "I VOLLENTEER!" Effie was so shocked her Pink wig fell off! "Oh um I belive there is a rule of witch you pick all..." (mayor) "dose it really matter let them go." (Effie) " oh...well..Ok Well now for the men." (picks two cards) "Tony Dinozo, Peeta Mellark" "Oh no." I think sullenly. "I am going in with My crush and only one can live.!"

** Petta pov:  
**

I was so shocked when my name was called my name was only in 1 time and my best friend Tony had been called to...Nothing in all my life could have been worse. I only know things from school. My nickname Is dumb blonde Because I am usally clueless 'round mother...But why me? I had done nothing wrong. Yet every thing My betrothal Katniss was called too she didn't know about the mothers choice marriage but that would Never happen now that we are both going to the games. Maybe If I win I could marrie My girlfriend Madge but still The chances are slim, Katniss and Ziva both know how to hunt I only bake But Im not that good at it And Tony! He can do almost ANYTHING! I don't stand a chance.

Maybe just Maybe I could win.

**Bwa hahahahaha! I got peeta In! Give me some Ideas on what I should put in this darned book...Maybe Mcgee?... Gimme Ideas plz! Oh and can someone tell me how to make new chapters? just p.m me ;) And send me suggestions on what to do! Iam a lone writer.  
**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0  
**


	2. Getting comfy!

Daphne's Pov:

I walked silently through the house to get to the door thinking "Now who's a sneak Sabrina?"

Truthfully I felt guilty that I was doing this but there is ONE answer, Love. I, Daphne Grimm am in love. Isn't it wonderful to know your in love and the guy you love loves you back, I feel so Sexy when I am with him and he feels as he says Loved in a different way than I think. If I get caught with him, I would get in trouble, SERIOUS trouble. But I see him anyways.

Musterseed Pov:

I feel my heart beating under my shirt and I look down and realize I was not dressed right. I was wearing undershorts. That's all. that won't do at all. I mean we are in love but we haven't gotten THAT far yet...Just up to heavily kissing. But we decided we will go there tonight and truthfully I was Nervous...I don't normally get into very serious in relationships. but i am also VERY exited! But I need condoms so Daphne won't get pregnant She said "DON"T YOU DARE FORGET CONDOMS MUSTERSEED! OR I WON"T BE SEEING YOU EVER AGAIN!"


	3. Trouble

Daphne's Pov:

I knocked on the door to Musterseeds house And was suprised to see Puck answering the door, "Hey Marsh-mellow! Whats Up?" Puck had changed since Me and Sabrina were turned into Everafters first he Married her THEN he changed into a man with a sense of humor and a glint in his eyes. Musterseed came to the door when he heard Puck say Marsh-mellow But he got there 2 minutes late, "Hi Daphne! he said exitedly "Come in! Come In!" I was flushed and embarrassed with my meeting with Puck. "we have some VERY exiting News!" Puck said Joyfully. "Sabrina is Pregnant!" I was so Exited she Jumped up and down screaming "YES!" and then I left the room to call Sabrina "Hi Sabrina! I heard the News! Congrats!" Then being the "lady" I am I hung up knowing She would bomb me with questions.

After Puck left I turned to Musterseed and pushed him against the wall and started kissing him. Little did I know Puck was video taping us! But I didn't care if the WORLD saw us, I only wanted hours later I was laying exhausted On top of Musterseed's Body breathing heavily. We made love and it was FANTASTIC!

I hoped He and I would do it again.

Musterseed Pov:

I looked down at Daphne's Beautiful body and sighed, THIS is life! We had sex and announced we loved each other. I looked beside me and gasped. We forgot condoms! I looked at Daphne's peaceful body and sighed in distress she would be so pissed if she got pregnant. I looked at the ring in the drawer that I was going to use to propose. "I may as well do this now and get that weight off my shoulders." I thought Happily to myself. Just then I saw a shadow outside the window I got dressed and flew soundless to the window. I flew the window open and saw someone. Puck. He looked so embarrassed but his eyes told me better. His Green eyes were full of excitement. "So is Marsh-Mellow pregnant?" he asked delightedly. He noticed my scared look and his face fell. "I am sorry Musterseed I didn't mean it like that! honest!" His eyes were literally brimmed with tears as I slammed the window in his face and locked it. I almost felt sorry for Puck. He never cried. I mean never in front of me, He cried once when he was a child when his father died but that was with his "true love" (Sabrina.) I had Daphne but technically I belong with her.

And she belongs with me.


End file.
